Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{2} \div - \dfrac{4}{3} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{4}{3}$ is $- \dfrac{3}{4}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{2} \div - \dfrac{4}{3} = - \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{-3 \times -3}{2 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{9}{8} $